One moment in the Light
by senshi of ai
Summary: Kagome brings the gang into her time, but when a mysterious person under Nuraku's control attacks, what'll happen. What? Koahku and sango know the person? Can they save the young demon slayer or will they fall prey to being one of Nuraku's minions forever


One moment in the light  
  
Senshi_of_Ai: "Hi. This is my first Inuyasha sotry so don't sue me. I hope you enjoy it."  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the demon slayer that appears."  
  
Chp. 1-  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree when Kagome walked over. They had yet to collect all the shikon jewel shards. Shippo and Miroku were sitting at the base of the tree. Kirara was curled up in a ball and right next to Shippo. Kagome looked around for Sango and spotted her in another clearing, so she walked over to watch.  
  
"No, that was all wrong, Kohaku. Try it again." Sango said and Kohaku retracted his chain. He jumped in the air and threw his chain at a wooden block. When his feet touched the ground, he retracted his chain and looked at the block. "We'll keep training untill you split that block, perfectly in half. Now'll we'll try it again."  
  
"Aw man." Kohaku said and they heard a cracking sound. They looked and the block split in half. "Yes. I did it, Sango!"  
  
'Man, Kohaku is pretty nice when you get to know him. Atleast we have the jewel shard in his back.' Kagome told herself and then she got an idea. She ran and hoped through the well, which had been near by. Kagome was now in her time and she went into the house. She saw Sota at the table and her mom was doing dishes.  
  
"Hi, Kagome." Sota said when he saw her.  
  
"Hi, Sota. Mom, can some friends of mine stay here for a few days?" Kagome asked and her mom turned to look at her and she smiled.  
  
"Sure, Kagome." She said and Kagome jumped for joy. She ran out the door and through the well. When she got out, Inuyasha was there."  
  
"Hey, everyone. You're all invited to my house for a few." Kagome yelled and everyone gathered by her. They all went through the well and into Kagome's time. They walked into the house and no one was in the kitchen. kagome took them upstairs and showed them their rooms.  
  
"Kohaku, this is your room and Sango, the one next door is yours." Kagome pointed to two rooms on the right. Kohaku walked into his room and looked around. there was a bed, a dresser, a mirror, a window, a closet, and another door. The window was open and the curtins were flowing in the wind. he walked over to the other door and opened it up. It was a bathroom and he went to lay on the bed.  
  
"This place is cool." Kohaku said to no one as he looked at the ceiling. He sat up and was face to face with someone. they took a step back as Kohaku screamed, but dissappeared out the window. Kohaku was looking out the window, when the others arrived.  
  
"What is it?" inuyasha asked, ready for a battle.  
  
"Kiko?" kohaku said and asked to himself, but everyone heard him.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome asked, but Kohaku shook his head and looked at them.  
  
"It must have been my imagination. Sorry bout that." Kohaku said, but Sango felt as though something did happen. The sun started setting and they started talking.  
  
"Tomorrow, I have to go to school. please stay here. Only if a demon comes, can you leave." Kagome said, but Kohaku wasn't listening.  
  
"Kohaku, are you okay?" miroku asked him, which snapped him awake.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine." Kohaku lied.  
  
"You seem to be starring off into space." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm just thinking." Kohaku said and left the room.  
  
~* The next day *~  
  
Kagome was at school, when a loud explousion was heard and the classroom door slammed open. A young boy, wearing a demon slaying outfit and a mask on his face, was at the door. He was carrying a chain in his right hand, a bow in his left, and arrows on his back.  
  
"Kagome, a demon is attacking the school. We need your help." Kohaku tossed Kagome her bow and she caught it. She got up and got her arrows from Kohaku.  
  
"Kagome, hurry. Kirara's been hurt and Inuyasha's in trouble. Shippo appeared and Kagome's peers gasped. She just nodded and went with them to the demon. Inuyasha was there and fighting witht he demon, Miroku and Sango had their own problems. Kagome shot an arrow at the demon, that was ready to kill Sango, and it turned to mush. She did the same for the other two and Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"I can smell blood." Inuyasha said. Students and teachers surrounded them to get a better look.  
  
"What?" Miroku said and Inuyasha covered his nose.  
  
"Tons of it. Someone killed some of the human students, near by." Inuyasha said. An arrow pierced kagome's cheek and landed behind her.  
  
"No!" Kohaku yelled when he saw the arrow. Sango took a look at it.  
  
"It looks familer." She said and they tried to find out where it came from.  
  
"There!" Shippo yelled and pointed to the roof of the school.  
  
Senshi_of_Ai: "That's enough for now. Please review and I'll continue. Ja mata." 


End file.
